quakefandomcom-20200222-history
BOMBS
BOMBS is a modification for Quake made by PVP. This modification features a few new Weapon modes. The player can select them directly by pressing the Weapon that uses the mode or they can use an impulse key to fire the Weapon without switching to it. The Firewall Mode for the Grenade Launcher fires much like a standard grenade, except that it makes no sound upon being fired and it bounces off opponents. A few seconds after the grenade is fired (it does not need to land to do this) the grenade will burst into flames and shoot up in the air. This in turn will release ten more grenades that will drop down before exploding a second after appearing. This essentially shall create a brief wall of fire. This requires 5 Rockets per shot. The Proximity Mine Mode, also for the Grenade Launcher, is similar in that it doesn't make a sound upon being fired. Unlike the Firewall or standard grenade, the Proximity Mine will be placed where the player is standing. Upon setting it, a 1.5 second timer will count down, at which time the Proximity Mine will be armed. Once the Proximity Mine has been armed, it will rise into the air and begin spinning. Any player that comes near it, including the player, will immediately set the explosive off and most likely be killed by the resulting explosion. If the player accelerates enough, it is possible to jump over the Proximity Mine, but due to the difficulty it is highly recommended that the player instead blow up a Proximity Mine using an explosive weapon. After three minutes, the Proximity Mine will disappear from the map. This requires 5 Rockets per shot. Unlike the other two, the Gibgun Mode is for the Rocket Launcher. This fires twice as fast as a regular rocket (as it requires a direct shot and otherwise would be too slow for Deathmatch purposes), but otherwise appears relatively similar except for the lack of an explosion. When the Gibgun collides with an opponent, the rocket goes inside the body of the victim while rotating, causing a severe amount of internal damage. After a few seconds of this, the Gibgun shall explode like a normal rocket, causing even more damage. This is enough to kill an Ogre in a single shot and can Gib weaker opponents with ease. The Rocket Launcher has been given a third Weapon mode beyond standard and Gibgun, Flashgun. A single shot can be called by using Impulse 23 when on the Rocket Launcher, or the player can switch to the proper mode to fire more shots. The primary usage of this mode is to temporarily blind the opponent. If the player does not look away fast enough, they will be blinded as well, though for a less severe amount of time than their opponent. While it can cause a very small amount of Splash Damage, up to three, a direct shot will cause 20 damage. This mode costs 5 Rockets. Note that the Flashgun works off the gamma values. This means that Source ports where gamma is broken, such as GLQuake, will not show the proper blinding effects. Note also that the gamma will be reset to 0.6 regardless of player settings, meaning anything different will need to be manually changed. Similarly, the effect can be fought against by altering the gamma value, binding a key to set gamma to 1 and spamming said button could easily get around the blindness. Custom Death Messages * "Player" was gibbed by "Attacker" (Firewall Mode) * "Player" didn't notice "Attacker"'s mine (Proximity Mine Mode) * "Player" didn't know "Attacker" had a Gibgun (Gibgun Mode) * "Player" was flashed to death by "Attacker" (Flashgun Mode) Sounds Version History Bombs9 * Added Flashgun * Added MOTD message explaining usage in Console on startup of each level. * Changed Proximity Mine death message from "didn't see" to "didn't notice". Bombs8 * Official release __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake weapon mods